


I'm Sorry

by monaboyd_archivist



Series: Dom Loves to play Practical Jokes On Billy [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has hurt Billy and now tries to make up</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! This story starts under Dom loves to Play Practical Jokes on Billy... then goes under Billy's Holiday.. and now back here. I strongly suggest you start at the beginning
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

“Billy? Bill? You all right?” Dom said, snapping Billy out of his thoughts.  
  
“Look Dom, I know that you have a whole other life now, It’s okay, I mean, I have accepted it now. It wasn’t easy. Not at all as a matter of fact. Pretty much the worst thing that has happened to me, Dom.” Billy’s voice trailed off. He did not mean to say that much, but he had wanted to tell Dom how he felt, how much he had hurt him.  
  
“Billy you stopped calling me! And you would not return my calls either, what was I supposed to do?”  
  
“How about not fuck around, Dom?”  
  
Dom was quiet and Billy had continued to stare out at the surf. Finally Billy turned to confront Dom again and saw him crying. His nose was bright red and tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
“Oh, Billy! I am sooo sorry! I love you so much, I really do! I don’t know why I do the things I do sometimes. I just don’t seem to be able to stop myself. I was so lonely for you and these girls kept throwing themselves at me. I don’t know I guess I am just so fucking weak. I wanted you, only you!! I am so sorry! I don’t blame you for hating me.”  
  
Billy sat down on the deck floor in front of Dom, he put his chin and hands on Dom’s knee, and Dom hugged him.  
  
Later, Billy put a pillow and blanket on the couch for Dom and went to bed...alone.  
  
The next day was an early shoot for Billy. He had to be on the set at 5:00 am sharp! Dom was sleeping on the couch; he had kicked off his blanket, and was sleeping on his stomach in the nude as he usually did. One leg hung off the couch and his foot rested on the floor.

Billy had to stop and admire his friend. He was tanned and beautiful. His white ass glowed in the darkened room. Billy felt the desire to jump him and make love as they used to. But he didn’t. He went off to the set.  
  
When Billy returned home, Dom already had several drinks too many and was attempting to cook dinner for him and Billy. He had every pot and pan out and something was boiling on the stove. Dom didn’t seem to remember what it was anymore. Billy turned off the stove and ordered a pizza instead.

Dom kept trying to apologize to Billy for his sins, and asking for forgiveness. “Those birds meant nothin” to him. “Well, one was pretty cute, heh, heh, heh, but no... No, she meant nothin to me either! Oh, and THEN there was Maureen, man, SHE was fucking HOT, Billy! And that freaky chick, what the hell was her name? OH, MY FUCKING GOD, Billy the things she did! You would have loved her! But she didn’t mean enna-thin to me either! I swear!”  
  
Ellen had landed and was making her way down the Mexican highway towards the beach and Billy. She was so happy and excited; she smiled at the tough of seeing his face when he sees her! That sweet happy face and Mexico was so beautiful, they would have a wonderful time!  
  
Dom and Billy ate their pizza, Billy had a whiskey, he was exhausted, it was along day for him and dealing with Dom was getting to be too much. Dom was leaning on Billy as they sat on the couch. He was coming down a bit and was feeling tired and sad again. Billy put his arm around Dom’s shoulders.  
  
“Hey, I have the day off tomorrow, why don’t we go surfing a bit, eh Dommie?” Billy offered.  
  
“Okay” Dom said quietly “you’re so nice to me, I love you Billy.”  
  
“I love you too, Dommie.”  
  
“I want you to kiss me, Goddammit” Dom slurred.  
  
Dom looked up and grabbed Billy’s face with both hands and kissed him. Billy did not pull away. He tasted stale alcohol and pizza on Dom’s tongue, he felt Dom’s hand slide down his face to his chest. Dom lightly touched Billy’s nipple, then he pinched hard it once. A chill rushed over Billy, Dom’s hand made it’s way to Billy’s crotch. Billy tried to pull Dom’s hand away, but Dom was too perssisant. He pulled the zipper to Billy’s shorts down, and forced his tongue down Billy’s throat more. Billy turned his head, but Dom forcefully turned his face back and kissed him brutally.  
  
“Fucking kiss me.” Dom growled in Billy‘s ear.  
  
“Dom... No” Billy tried to say.  
  
But Dom’s tongue muted any sounds Billy tried to make. Dom pushed Billy down on his back on the couch and ripped the buttons off of his shirt. Dom lay on top of Billy and he immediately went for Billy’s nipples.  
  
“Dommie... stop... don‘t... come on!”  
  
Dom’s hand moved to Billy’s pants and began pulling them off. Dom was running on pure adrenalin and sexual fever. He literally pulled Billy’s shorts and boxers off in one motion. Billy was now on his back on the couch with his shirt ripped open and naked from the waist down. Dom lied down on top of Billy and rubbed himself on Billy and again thrusting his tongue down Billy’s throat. At the same time, Dom reached down with one hand and un-buttoned his own pants.  
  
“Mmm, Dommm, please. Oh fuck, I don’t want this... please stop”  
  
“Yes you do. I know you, Bill. We are so good together. You want me as much as I want you. You need me, Billy. I fucking need you!”  
  
Dom pulled his own t-shirt off over his head, now they were both naked. Dom rubbed his hard cock over Billy’s hard cock and sucked on his nipples, rubbing their pre-cum together. Yes, Billy was turned on, as well. Dom was a sex machine; he could do things to Billy that no one else did.  
  
Dom moved down from Billy’s nipples to his stomach, licking, sucking and biting anything he could. “Fuck my mouth, Billy, I need to taste you, Fuck me, Billy, Fuck me!” Dom began giving the best blowjob he could, he needed to win Billy back, and this surely would work!  
  
“Oh Fuck, Dommmm, Noooo, please don’t do this to me” Billy whispered, his arm hanging helplessly down to the floor, the other across his forehead.  
  
Ellen stood on the deck, her suitcase dropped from her hand. Her eyes fixed on the site in front of her. She could see them through the large picture window... they were on the couch and lit up in the light from the lamps, they could not see her, standing there in the dark on the deck. She could not move, but tears began rolling down her face. She could do one of two things... she could fight for him or just leave. She got in her car and drove away.  
  
“Shut up and fuck me, please.... Baby please, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.” Dom pleaded. “I missed you so much, I know you missed me, you missed this didn‘t you baby? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. God, I love sucking you sooooo much, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, you taste sooooo good, baby, Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yes baby, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Oh Fuck yes, Billy, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I know you love this, love me, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.”  
  
“Oh My God, Dommie. Fuck, that feels so good. Ah Fuck, no... I can’t...NO! Dom, you have to stop...God dammit, NO, Dom, stop!” Billy yelled, he wanted nothing more than to cum all over Dom, but he pushed Dom off. Dom landed on the floor with a shocked and hurt look. “I can’t do this anymore Dom... I have a girlfriend.” Billy gasped, his cock, painfully throbbing.  
  
“Oh god... a girlfriend? That’s all?” Dom sat next to Billy on the couch and he began rubbing Billy’s still throbbing, hard cock. “So do I, Billy. But this isn’t cheating, luv. This is just you and me. We are supposed to do this, can’t you feel it? We just fit together so well. You know it as well as I do.”  
  
Billy closed his eyes, Fuck. Yes, maybe Dom was right. It DID feel so good having him touch him and he did miss him so much. And he needed to cum so desperately, NOW! Dom began sucking him again; Billy squeezed his eyes tightly. Oh, yes... he has Dom back, yes, oh fuck yes, he missed this, he missed Dom incredibly. Thoughts of fucking Dom raced though his mind, the great sex they shared, the powerful orgasms he had, all the fun they had together, and how Dom had hurt him... the things he heard Dom say to that girl and now...thoughts of Elly.  
  
“Oh shit, Dommie, stop... get off of me...oh fuck, I can’t do this.” Billy got up and went to the shower and locked the door! He proceeded to relieve himself of the pressure in his cock with Elly in mind!

About 20 minutes later the phone rang. Billy was still dripping wet and had a small towel wrapped around his waist, he answered the phone.  
  
“Hello? ELLY?! Hey baby... what? You are where? OH MY GOD! I‘ll come and pick you up right now! What? Oh... okay! Oh Baby, I can‘t wait to see you! Please hurry!”  
  
Ellen had driven around the block and down the highway for a bit. She was a nervous wreck! She had finally stopped crying, and with the help of make-up, she could disguise her red face and eyes. She had just pulled off to the side of the road and tried to compose herself. Did Billy love Dom? How could he be the way he was with her and NOT have strong feelings for her? She needed to know. She wanted to call him; she did not want to just walk in on them. She was going to fight!  
  
When Ellen drove up at Billy’s house, Billy was on the deck and ran up to greet her. He looked genuinely happy to see her. Hmmmmm. She was going to be analyzing his every move. He hugged and kissed her madly. She, somewhat stiff in his arms, reciprocated.  
  
He walked her into his house with one arm wrapped around her, the other carrying her suitcase, Dom was seated slouched on the couch, shirtless and wearing only baggy shorts holding a beer.  
  
“Elly, I want you to meet my best mate, Dominic Monaghan. Dom THIS is Elly.” Billy said proudly. “Dom just popped in on me yesterday on the set! Caused quite a disturbance as well!”  
  
“Pleased to meet you” Dom said in a low, sexy, British almost mumble, standing slightly to greet her and shook her hand before plopping back down. “I’ve heard so much about you, our boy seems pretty taken with you and now I can see why. Billy... NICE!” Dom was really taken aback. This was not the type Billy usually went for, no, this was more like Dom’s type!  
  
“Nice to met you too, Dominic. I have heard a lot about you as well.” Ellen was surprised at how she was handling this. Sometimes ideas look great on paper, but... no, she could do this. Dom was very sexy, she had to admit, he seemed to exude sex. Just the way he would look at you, the way he spoke, like he was fucking you right there. She had to break his gaze and look at Billy, who was smiling broadly.  
  
They all sat up and talked for a while, Ellen was amazed at Billy and Dom’s repertoire, They were like an old couple, finishing each others thoughts, laughing at each others jokes, sharing a past that she would never be part of. But never did she feel left out. Billy never took his hands off of her. He was always rubbing her shoulders, squeezing her hand, or stroking her hair off her face, like he owned her, she belonged to him. Billy tried to include her into the little inside jokes, and explain them to her. Dom never took his eyes off of her; he seemed to be studying her. Finally Billy suggested that they go to bed, and they should get up early to go surfing tomorrow.  
  
Dom lie awake listening to Billy screw Ellen.  
  
“Fuck me Billy! Fuck me!”


End file.
